


Oof

by BlueOranges



Category: Splatoon
Genre: Army I’m sorry I always push my sadness on you, I mean, M/M, Multi, Short and Crappy, Totally not based on real events, and decided to just polish up the grammar and post it, except for the fact that there was no one for me to turn to-, i wrote this at five am, what, with no sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:40:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23202631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueOranges/pseuds/BlueOranges
Summary: Army’s eyes widened as he looked at the squid phone in his hands. It couldn’t be. A curator had featured his writing on an app he had used frequently. Typically when this happened, he would be pleasantly surprised. Not this time. His eyes were filled with fear. Army tried to hide in his parka. He didn’t want anyone to see him. Why him?
Relationships: Aloha/Army/Mask/Skull (Splatoon), Poly S4
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20
Collections: CoroikaCollection





	Oof

**Author's Note:**

> ...
> 
> Sorry if it’s too OOC. Army writes fan fiction don’t @ me. 
> 
> Also this is really bad, so if you cringe I’m sorry-

The bell dismissed the class, and Army was the first one to race out. He could hear Forge vaguely yelling out to him, but he kept running. He burst out the doors and quickly bolted to the right. Three voices now faint were yelling at him to slow down along with other various statements. The drill sergeant kept going. 

He had made it out towards the countryside when he collapsed on the ground. Running for twenty minutes, nonstop was not one of his brightest ideas. At this point, a waterfall was falling from both eyes. He didn’t understand. Why was...that writing posted? Why not the other? 

At first, he thought people were just friendly, scrolling through the recent posts, but then he opened the app. There it was on the front page, his writing. Army was horrified. He had just planned for his followers to see it, not the entire community. Was he being punished for wanting to vent out emotions for the second time? Was two strikes the limit?

“A-Army!”

A voice brought him out of his thoughts. Quickly, Army stood up. He started sprinting again, his legs aching with every step. He thought he had been in the clear when someone tackled him. The orange-toned inkling yelped as he fell to the ground. 

“Got him.”

The purple sniper was on top of him, holding the shorter one in place as the other two caught up. Army kept trying to wipe off his tears, but only his iblack gave away. The orange-toned inkling was released when Mask and Aloha had arrived. 

“What’s this all about, curry boy?”

Aloha was on his knees, his arms crossed. Mask and Skull nodded in agreement, both knowing they aren’t as skilled in this area as Aloha is. Army stayed quiet and held the fluff of his jacket tightly. While waiting, the other three had tossed their backpacks aside. Army had forgotten about the one on his back and slid it off as well. Had he been that focused on running away, he didn’t notice the extra ten pounds on his back? 

“Arrrmyyy...talk to ussss.”

The blaze gave a shaky sigh and opened his mouth to explain.

“W-well...you all know how I have a...w-writing account on the app I use...and well... I made a rant...err...vent about my emotions that only my followers were supposed to see...”

Army felt the tears coming back and quickly clenched his fists to shove them down. Skull had pulled the blaze onto his lap, hugging him. This calmed Army down a bit. 

“I-I guess one of the people who feature things wanted to help me? I-I guess? I hope? S-so they featured it...I just couldn’t handle it... it’s too late to delete now...too many people already saw it...I feel like a lot of people think less of me now...they think I posted it for attention...”

Aloha made a hm noise and slid next to Skull before draping his arms over Army’s stomach. Mask mirrored the pink inkling. Army gave out a nervous chuckle. He knew they were trying their best to help him forget. The sniper main had grabbed the N-Zap user’s hand and started rubbing small circles onto his palm. 

Army closed his eyes. He felt the soft breeze against his face along with the grass brushing against his calves. He should really stay awake. But the company of his partners making him feel safe and the fact he stayed up updating the manual made it impossible. Sleep had become inevitable.

...

The other three all chuckled softly at the sleeping blaze. 

“Should we take him home...?”

The leader shook his head and slowly laid down in the grass, moving the orange inkling in a more comfortable position on top of him. The other two cuddled into Skull’s arms, with Aloha inward and Mask outward. The masked inkling quickly switched out his gas mask for a more comfortable one he had. With that, they drifted to sleep with their lover.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry Army old pal, I guess 5AM me really needed to write their emotions out


End file.
